Sing Me to Sleep
by QueenInnocent
Summary: Team Crafted is in for a surprise on this one. When someone wants to kill Jason and send him to the world of dreams, the only logical thing to do is grab Seto and go and kill them! But... why is Seto acting strange?


**Hello there my little people who I still have no name for! I am here to write SMTS for once! Yes, I have changed the plot line of this story multiple times, but I think I'm going to stick with this one. Hopefully. In all honesty, if this plot line doesn't work out than you can say goodbye to this story. Also, I will only update when I feel like it, which now that it is summer hopefully a lot more. Once again, hopefully. Since you probably are just here to read my writing, I suppose I should start.**

* * *

JASON'S POV

I walked home from the grocery store, whistling to myself. The bag of groceries hit my leg, and I shift it around as I pulled out my phone to check any notifications. While I was walking, I bumped straight into someone.  
"Oh I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, rushing to my feet to help the blue haired girl.  
"Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm not injured! It was my fault, I shouldn't have been on my phone." She said, grey eyes looking into mine. She looked extremely familiar, but I couldn't place it.  
"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" She asked, looking at me.  
"I'm not sure. What's your name?" I ask, looking at her.  
"Ethen, but my friends call me E." She said, smiling softly. "Well, they would if I had any friends..."  
I smile slightly at her joke. "Well, E, I guess you have some friends now."  
She smiled. "Well, Jason-" but she stopped short.  
"Wait... I don't recall giving you my name..." I said, confused.  
"Oh, uh, yeah... um, well..." she stumbled.  
"You must be a fan." I said with a smirk.  
"Oh- oh yeah! A huge fan!" She blushed heavily.  
I chuckled softly.  
"It's ok-" I started, interrupted by my phone. It was Adam.  
"Oh, you better take that. I have to go anyway." Ethen said, backing away.  
"Bye!" I shouted.  
"Bye!" She screamed back, running away.  
I pushed answer. "Adam this better be good."  
"Well, hi. This is Mitch. Adam's kinda freaking out right now BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT HERE WITH THE BUTTER SO HURRY UP." Mitch screamed in my ear.  
"Ok, ok! I'm coming right now! I bumped into a girl-" multiple 'oooooooooo's rang through my phone.  
"You have it on speaker? Really?" I asked, eyes narrowed.  
"It doesn't matter-" but Mitch was interrupted by a loud crash and a girly scream. "JASON ADAM'S GONE CRAY-CRAY!" He screamed.  
"It's fine, I took a short cut-" I opened the door to see Mitch and Jerome hiding behind the couch with Adam crouched on the table growing at me. "-and I'm home! Here Adam."  
I threw the butter to Adam and he sighed happily and the rest of the team got out of there hiding places.  
Mitch, Jerome, Adam (who was still on the table), and Ty.  
"Seto hasn't come yet?" I question, not seeing Seto come out.  
"Nope. He said it'll take him awhile seeing as he had to go to the Nether to get more potion supplies, and that his assistant was out." Ty said, shrugging. A few looked in surprise.  
"Seto has an assistant?" Mitch asked.  
"Yeah, you didn't know? Get name started with an E, something like that." Ty said, nonchalantly.  
"Ah, anyway, do you know when he'll get here?"  
"Yeah he said-" Ty was interrupted by the door bell. "Sometime today."  
Ty walked over to the door and I noticed Seto standing there with someone behind him.  
"Hey Seto!" I shouted from the kitchen.  
"Hi!" He shouted back, walking in. The person behind him was a girl whose head was down, the only thing you could see was her blue hair. She looked up, and her familiar grey eyes and a familiar smile.  
"Ethen?" I asked.  
"Oh, hi Jason!"

* * *

**Ok so I didn't want to end it there but Jackie talked me out of it and told me to write more of TSC which'll be up later. This story will probably not be updated till tomorrow because after I need to write TSC and after that I'll write this one and I want both chapter's to be really long. I don't knw if that'll work tho, but you can blame Jackie. (Just kidding Jackie's gonna yell at me for that so please don't)**


End file.
